Blog użytkownika:Melania maria grzymkowska/opowiadanie
Avie i ja czuliśmy się całkiem dobrze dopóki nie uświadomilismy sobie że znamy się już od kilku tygodni. Nie chciałem z początku aby zastępowała mi Rachel jednak nie, miałem wyboru. W drodze na płaski Przenos i skalny Strop natknęlismy się na grupę ocalałych z małego miasteczka. Zarazem sądzilismy że są odrebną grupą osób, przyjrzelismy się im dokładniej. W grupie z miasteczka byli zarówno kobiety jak, i mężczyżni. Wśród nich dobrze mi znany 13-latek. Wiedziałem tylko że ma na imię Carl reszta to dla mnie tajemnica. Podszedł. ''- Skądś ja cię znam.'' ''- A gdzie mnie widziałeś?'' ''- Hm. - powiedzmy że gdzieś w domu.'' ''- Co? - zatkało mnie. - A ci pozostali których tu ze, sobą przyprowadziłes?'' ''- To jest moja rodzina i przyjaciele.'' ''- Rodzina powiadasz? - W takim razie może mi ich przedstawisz?'' ''- Chętnie. - Po kolei podchodził do każdego z nich kładac rękę na ramieniu przedstawianego.- Mnie już znasz. Czas żebyś ich poznał. - Glenn'' Na czoło szeregu wysunał się szczupły chłopak w czapce. ''- Maggie.'' Długowłosa brunetka staneła za nim nieśmiało tak, że tylko widziałem połowę jej twarzy. ''- Rick mój ojciec'' Zauważyłem że ma brodę co niezbyt pasowało do jego wizerunku. ''- Carol.'' Tu niespodzianka. Spodziewałem się innej młodszej wersji, ale nie było aż tak żle. ''- Sophia'' Ładna dziewczyna nie powiem. pewnie młodsza ode mnie o, kilka lat. ''- I na końcu Lori. - To jeszcze nie wszyscy.'' ''- Sądzisz że jest was więcej?'' ''- Było. - Ale większość zginęła.'' Na moment zapadła deprymująca cisza. Wszyscy z grupy Carla pochrząkiwali nieznacznie. Ta Carol o której juz wcześniej wspomniał Carl podeszła i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. ''- Chodz.'' Poszedłem za nią. Zatrzymaliśmy się w odległości zaledwie metra. Usiedliśmy na piasku. ''- Powiedz mi najpierw jak się nazywasz?'' ''- Aris Jones.'' ''- Skąd tu trafiłes?'' ''- Z Pudła. - Zapadłem w głęboką śpiączkę.'' ''- Miałeś dziewczynę?'' ''- nazywała się Rachel. - Zginęła.'' ''- A rodzeństwo?'' ''- Hmm...'' Zastanawiałem się co odpowiedzieć Carol, gdy od strony miasta nadbiegła Sophia. ''- Szukałam cię.'' ''- Sophie nie teraz, rozmawiam.'' ''- Przeszkodziłam?'' Pokiwałem głową, że nie. Następnego dnia: To był najwspanialszy krótki pocałunek w moim życiu.Avie świetnie całuje. Chyba jej o tym, nie wspomniałem. Aczkolwiek czułem się trochę skrępowany wizytą niespodziewanej grupy, która w dodatku nie pochodziła stąd. Postanowiłem zapytać Sophii czy i jak wyglądało ich życie w miasteczku o dość dziwnej nazwie. Woodbury. ''- Hej Sophie jak tam?'' Odwróciła się dokładnie w momencie gdy zadałem jej pytanie. ''- Hmmm,,, W porządku. Sądziłam że to moja mama.'' Uśmiechnałem się na wspomnienie rozmowy. ''- Jak widzisz to miasto z oddali mgłabyś zrobić coś dla mnie?'' ''- A co?'' Nachyliłem się do jej ucha i wyszeptałem. ''- Spróbuj namówić moją grupę aby, przyszła tu na chwilę.'' ''- Ok robi się.'' Wróciła po niespełna kilku minutach. Nie udało się jej, namówć jedynie Harriet, która zajęta była rozmową z Przywódcą grupy Darylem który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd. Znałem go tylko z widzenia. ''- No jesteście. musicie mi coś wyjaśnić.'' Sonya tylko na to czekała. ''- No dalej. - zachęciła.'' ''- Czy - Zwróciłem się do dziewczynki, zauważyłaś coś niepokojącego w zachowaniu matki?'' ''- Powiedzmy że nie. Narazie. W naszym miasteczku grasują sztywni.'' ''- Ze jak? - o mało się nie zakrztusiłem.'' ''- Tak ich nazywamy. Dla uproszczenia zombie. - A wy jak ich nazywacie?'' ''- Poparzeńcy.'' Tym razem wtrąciła Sonya. ''- Ci ludzie których widziałaś zostali zarażeni dziwną chorobą. Jej nazwa to Pożoga.'' ''- Ale tylko nieliczni są Odporni.'' ''- A kto nie jest?'' ''- Widzisz tamtego chłopaka? wskazała palcem.'' ''- Tak.'' ''- To Newt jeden z Nieodpornych. Pożoga wyrządza w ludzkim ciele poważne kłopoty. Dalszych szczegółów nie będę ci mówić.'' ''- Czyli on się zmieni?'' ''- Tak.'' ''- jak bardzo?'' ''- Tego nie wiem, ale jest duże prawdopodobieństwo że w niedługim czasie zostanie nas już tylko garstka tak jak nas tu widzisz.'' Wśród nas zaległo milczenie. ''- Ilu was jest?'' ''- Jak na razie trójka.'' ''- Tylko? - To mało.'' ''- Nawet nie wiesz ile musielismy przejść.'' ''- Domyślam się.'' ''- To co zjemy coś?'' ''- Przydałoby się wrzucić coś na ruszt.'' Odwróciliśmy się wszyscy. Nieznany głos dobiegał zza pleców Sonyi. ''- A co to za gościu? - powiedziała Sonya.'' ''- Wybaczcie mi to wszystko ale z tego zamieszania zapomniałem wam przedstawić kogoś jeszcze.'' Daryl nasz łowca. ''- He he to miała być ksywa?'' ''- Wiecie niezupełnie ale możecie mnie tak nazywać.'' Przyjrzałem mu się. Jeśli ktoś spostrzegawczy dojrzy w jego ręku kuszę, to będzie ogromny plus. Nie bez powodu tak go nazwali. ''- Wy jak chcecie, ja idę polować.'' Chwilę się zastanawiałem a po chwili: ''- Mogę z tobą iść?'' ''- Ty? - Jeżeli się nie będziesz bał.'' : : : Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach